My Little Ballerina
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Zexion and Marluxia are skilled ballerinas who are dating. Xemnas gets jealous and sabotages their relationship, with Axel's help, and kidnaps Zexion. Not to mention Zexion has a possessive brother. Will the 2 dancer's love be strong enough? Cancelled
1. Introductions

**() Summary: Zexion and Marluxia are skilled ballerinas who are dating. Xemnas gets jealous and sabotages their relationship, with Axel's help, and kidnaps Zexion . Not to mention Zexion has an overbearing/ possessive brother. Will the two dancer's love be strong enough to overcome all of these obstacles? Warning: contains boy-love, cheating, rape, violence and extreme OOCness.**

**A special thanks to**

**Yoru no Kuronue**

**For editing this story of mine for me. XD On with the show! **

**() Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway. I also do not own Subway/ Starbucks, or Barns n noble. **

Zexion quietly grabbed his black workout bag and tiptoed through his house until he reached the front door. He gave a small sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness my brother didn't hear me. He's been acting a little strange lately. _

A 'little strange' was an understatement. Lexaeus wouldn't even let Zexion drive a car to work at Barnes and Noble, even though the high school senior already gotten his license a month ago.

Zexion's brother inherited the white mansion and quite a large sum of money from their 'missing' parents. No one knew what had happened; their parents had just disappeared. Many search parties were sent out to look for them, but after two months of looking the search was called off.

Zexion recalled the night clearly. He was about nine, and Lexaeus had recently turned 15. A strange man in a black suit came to their front door. Zexion, frightened, clung to his brother's pant leg. The man was only there for a few minutes, talking to Lexaeus. Afterwards, Lexaeus told Zexion what had happened and promised him that he would never, ever let his little brother out of his sight. Ever since that night, Zexion had been in the custody of his older brother.

As a direct result to his brother's clinging, he constantly told his older sibling that he was working a second job at their local Starbucks, a few blocks from his high school, rather than tell Lexaeus that he was really dancing at a local school of ballet. Dancing was his passion; it was one of the few things that he looked forward to as he awoke in the morning.

Zexion was a very shy individual, which is why everyone was shocked when they found out that he started dating Marluxia, a boisterous pink-haired teen.

Marluxia was picking Zexion up at this very moment, helping sneak him off to dance class.

"You got everything, love?"

"Yes." Zexion smiled in response to the pet name. Not everyone could get away with calling him anything other than his real name and live to tell the tale.

Like Zexion, Marluxia was a dancer. Usually they were paired up together, which was perfect for the couple.

"Hey, Squall," Marluxia said casually as he sauntered past his dance instructor in the parking lot outside of a large grey building.

"How many times do I have to tell you kids? It's Leon," Mr. Leonhart sighed.

Marluxia was adopted a few years ago by a very rich snob of a man, but at least he didn't have to lie about his passion for dancing to his guardian. In fact, his father was so open-minded that he didn't care whether his son was homosexual (which resulted in Marluxia having Zexion over for dinner) or a three-eyed flying squirrel, just so long as he kept the house clean and stayed out of his father's way. Marluxia was surprisingly okay with this.

One day when Zexion asked about the situation, Marluxia responded, "I can take care of myself. So as long as my so-called 'parent' isn't an abuser I'm fine with doing some house work. Plus, what do I need _his_ company for when I have _you_?" he added as he nuzzled Zexion's shoulder.

It seemed that Lexaeus was the only one who didn't know about their relationship, but Zexion feared that if told his older brother about his boyfriend that he would be transferred to a different school and banned from seeing his lover ever again. Zexion loved Marluxia because he was the only person who understood his mind and his need for personal space, but still loved him all the same.

"Alright, you two get changed and warm up. We're going to be bringing in some new recruits today, so I need you guys to show them the ropes around here," Leon said as he rummaged through a box of dusty CDs.

While the experienced dancers were stretching, a small group of nervous boys walked into the long, mirrored room. They all stared shyly at Zexion and Marluxia

Zexion was put in a group with two silver-haired boys named Xemnas and Riku. For the most part they were easy to work with. Both of them went to the same high school as Zexion.

Riku was just one grade below Zexion, and didn't bother him at all. Xemnas, however, was constantly staring at Zexion with a blank expression, which caused Zexion to shiver involuntarily.

"Xemnas," Leon called, "I'll teach you how to lift Zexion. After all, he is the lightest ballerina we have."

Lifting was very awkward. Xemnas had to take off at the very end of the room, while sometimes knocking Zexion over as he attempted to lift him gracefully into the air.

Practice went by quickly, despite Zexion getting a few bruises; soon enough it was 8:30 and everyone packed up, with the exception of Xemnas, who needed more coaching, Marluxia, and Zexion.

Xemnas was about to change his clothes when he noticed Leon's office door ajar. Being a devious sort, he decided to eavesdrop. Peeking through the crack in the door, he noticed Leon handing Zexion money. Xemnas decided to ask the other boy about it.

"Are you getting paid to be here?" Xemnas asked Zexion bluntly as the violet-haired boy entered the locker room.

"In a way, yes," Zexion replied quietly as he looked down at his tiny feet.

"Why?" Xemnas questioned as he slipped on a pair of brown sweats.

"I don't feel like explaining," Zexion nodded casually.

The truth was, Zexion was indeed getting paid to be there, but only because Mr. Leonhart knew of his situation with his brother. After all, Zexion couldn't say that he was working a second job and produce no money. So Leon kindly paid the small teen minimum wage to be there every weekday. He was desperate for talented male dancers to assist in teaching the younger ones.

Xemnas gave a slight smirk and suddenly rushed over to Zexion, lifting him into the air.

"Hey, cut it out!" Zexion yelled as he tried not to squirm. He was afraid that Xemnas would drop him.

"What's all this commotion?" asked a firm voice. Mr. Leonhart had appeared in the locker room,

"Do I need to break this up boys?"

"No sir." Xemnas smiled innocently as he gently set Zexion down.

"Why did you do that? Do you want me to get more bruises?" Zexion fumed.

"No, but Leon did say that I needed more practice." Xemnas smiled in a creepy manner.

Zexion really did not like the feeling he got when he was near Xemnas. It was like being near a flame - it could change at any moment. So he changed quickly and ran to the outside of the building.

"Marluxia, can I get a ride home?" Zexion huffed as he reached the parking lot.

"Defiantly. Hey, Zexy. Do you want something to eat?" Marluxia asked nonchalantly.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Marluxia. You know, I don't have to be home until 10:00," the smaller boy replied with a seductive smile.

In the deserted parking lot of a Subway, Marluxia and Zexion made out in the front seat of the pink-haired teen's pickup truck. Marluxia's hand was making its way down the young dancer's back, searching for something.

Suddenly Zexion broke out of their locked embrace. "Oh no! I have to get home in less then five minuets! My brother will kill me if I'm late!"

"Crap!" Marluxia shouted as he started the engine, and with that the pair drove off, unaware that someone had seen them. Someone with silver hair and brown sweats frowned jealously as he watched the truck zoom away.

The truck barreled down an empty street, and almost crash landed in front of the two floor white mansion. Zexion tripped as he jumped out of the vehicle.

"See you tomorrow." Marluxia waved as he drove off.

Zexion waved in return. He sighed to himself, wishing had more time with his boyfriend. Zexion cautiously walked through the large door.

_Maybe Lexaeus is already asleep._

"You're home at a very late hour, little brother."

**A/N: Weird story huh? I decided to try something different and out of my comfort zone. Oh well I like it. I wouldn't have written it if I didn't. It's only going to get weirder from here on out. So let me know if I should continue. Please read and review. :D**


	2. Trouble Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's characters.**

Zexion froze upon hearing his brother's voice. Which was a cold as ice. "Your late by fifteen minuets. So mind telling me what happened?"

Zexion shyly rubbed his hand against his opposite arm as he said, "Well, I guess I just lost track of time. Sorry."

"And tell me, who was that who drove you home? I thought you were going to call me and let me know when to pick you up?"

Zexion's mind when into a frenzy. He couldn't let his brother find out about Marluxia at any costs. "Oh, just a co-worker, on the same shift as me. He offered me a ride, so I accepted."

"Do you even know this person?"

"Yes, he goes to the same school as I do." Zexion mental sighed in relief as he saw Lexeaus's expression soften. "Oh, alright, as long as he didn't hurt you."

Zexion shook his head.

"All the same I would like for you to come straight home after school."

"Oh."

"That isn't a problem is it?"

"I guess I could call in sick for work."

"That's my little bro." Lexeaus patted him on the head, as Zexion quickly made his way to his room.

**Next Day**

Zexion awoke the next morning feeling soreness in his joints. Perhaps if he wasn't knocked to the ground a number of times by a certain someone. (whom couldn't lift a preschooler even if said person tried.)

As if he wasn't depressed enough, but knowing that he would have to go through a whole day of school with no dancing practice to look forward to made Zexion think of ditching, but if he did Lexeaus was sure to find out. He could_ not _risk that again.

The small boy dressed quickly with fluid dancer-like movements. Soon enough he was heading out the door, when his brother's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Oh Zexion, be sure to call me on your cell phone after you get out of classes, so I'll be able to pick you up."

"Okay." He replied as he walked briskly outside, met by ridiculously bright light. The school was only three blocks away, so Zexion had no trouble getting there. Clearly his brother was not trusting Zexion at all.

Zexion sighed as he headed into the boy's locker room. Where Marluxia was waiting for him. This is where the teens agreed to met every day before school.

"Morning darling. Sleep well?" Marluxia said as he motioned for Zexion to sit next to him on a bench.

"No, last night was awful, looks like there's going to be no practice for me today."

"But why?"

"My brother saw you drop me off."

"Ouch, were you able to keep, you know, _us_ a secret?" Zexion nodded.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make up for that." Marluxia purred as he pouched on top of the small dancer. Suddenly Axel sauntered in like he was the best thing the world has seen since a microwave oven. "Ugh, that's disgusting. Get a room and spare everyone's upchuck reflexes."

"Your just jealous cuz I dumped you ages ago." Marluxia said as he held onto to Zexion protectively.

Then the bell rang in an annoying clamor. The rest of the day dragged on and on, until Zexion thought he would strangle someone if the clock hand didn't start moving. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he was free. He met up with Marluxia at the school entrance.

"At least if I am doomed to a day of no dance practice you can walk me to the parking lot." Zexion pouted in a juvenile way.

"Alright, but I have leave before brother of the year sees me." He laughed.

So the pair talked while holding hands. Suddenly a whirring sound grew louder and louder in Zexion's ear. "Do you hear something?" The youth turned around just in time to Marluxia, face stricken with horror, pulled backwards by a fellow student. But Zexion was not so fortunate. He caught a glimpse of a large truck barreling right into him. As Zexion collided with the pavement he blanked out, hearing Marluxia scream his name.

**A/N: I don't know why I'm continuing with this crap. I guess I just wanted to try and get back into writing mode. Plus this story has been bugging me lately. **


End file.
